The Stables
by dhobbs
Summary: Bella works in an entirely new kind of club. One night she is visited by a new member. Things get very heated, very quickly. One-shot, smut, AH/AU, extremely OOC.


**This is my first ever fanfic, and certainly my first time ever writing a lemon, so I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**  
BPOV**

I undressed in the locker room behind the club, mentally preparing myself for another long night of hard work. But you see, this isn't any normal waitressing or bartending job. I work in the exclusive club _The Stables_, a new innovative way of paying for a quick fuck that the rich elite of Seattle have come up with.

The way it works is that 6 or so girls every night are positioned around a circular bar, each with their own partition. We bend out underneath it, with just our bare asses facing out, for anyone to see. Hence the name, _The Stables. _We are all just prize horses for the picking.

The members of this extremely exclusive club enter the bar, choose a 'horse', whip out their dick and thrust right in while ordering a drink from the bartender.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Why the fuck would anyone sign up for anything so disgusting and impersonal? Well, quite frankly, the pay is amazing. Like, mind blowingly good. I'm not the kind of girl that usually goes around sleeping with any guy for a quick buck, but I have college loans to pay. Besides. I work there with two of my best friends, Alice and Rosalie, and although it might sound weird I take comfort in being able to see them during a particularly poor fuck.

We've even come up with a rating system for the dicks. The more orgasms you achieve, the higher he rates. Rosalie once got a 5 – not bad at all for an hour long drink. I've never even gotten a 3.

Another bonus is that the men are all members of this club, so they all get checked out for STD's etc. before being allowed to join. Plus, they have to wear a condom.

So, it was just another Friday night, and I was getting comfortable under the bar when Alec, the bartender, announced that there would be a change in protocol.

"Tonight, ladies, we're going to show a picture of your face next to your booths. You know, just to allow the members to see what their paying for. Heighten those fantasies of theirs."

Now, usually it's a totally impersonal experience. We don't see them, they don't see us. Plus, it made sure that we got equal shares, as we got paid per fuck, we didn't want someone as stunning as Rosalie getting all the money. Someone much more plain, like myself, was going to have trouble getting in the dough when our pictures were being put up alongside our asses.

"Alec, you can't do that."

"The whole point is that it's anonymous."

"What if they were to see us out somewhere, and knew what we do? "

The chorus of complaints erupted from out circle. Alongside Alice, Rosalie and myself, working Friday nights were Heidi, Gianna and Tanya. They, also were extremely pretty, so I knew they would have no trouble, but I also knew that we all worked day jobs. It would be disastrous of one of the men were to recognise us 'on the outside'.

After a bit more jeering and complaining, Alec finally conceded, and allowed us to have it our way. We settled under the bar and waited for the doors to open.

Usually it took a few minutes for someone to come in, but because we opened a bit late, three men entered as soon as the doors were opened. I already knew one of them was going to be Mike, a regular for me. Just because we didn't see their faces didn't mean we didn't check the log book to see who visited. We all had at least one regular, and mine happened to be Mike, membership no. 3285.

He wasn't a bad lay, so to speak. Just very quick. Let's just say, I was never going to rack up my orgasm count with this one.

Sure enough, I felt a presence behind me and a familiar voice order a coke. He was even too pussy to order an alcoholic drink. I heard the sound of a buckle being undone and a zip being pulled down, and then his cold, clammy hands on my hips. He didn't even check to see if I was wet for him, which, incidentally, I wasn't, but just pushed right in. Or at least attempted to. He had to pump himself a few times and try again, but he eventually got in.

I made a face at Alice directly across from me and mouthed _Mike_ at her. She immediately understood and mouthed back at me _Tyler_, her own personal Mike. I felt bad for her, knowing how she felt, but felt even worse for Rosalie who was currently making the most bored face ever as she contended with Eric's 2 inches. Erect.

I felt next to nothing for Mike, and yet, a penis is a penis is good, and there was a nice 6 inches buried inside of me, so it wasn't all bad. I knew I probably wasn't going to come, but I could still enjoy myself while it lasted.

Sure enough, he withdrew and pushed back in entirely too softly for my liking, but seemed to be getting enough pleasure for himself, as after a few short minutes I heard a grunt and felt the familiar sensation of him coming inside the condom.

He pulled out, downed his drink and completed his ritual of tapping me lightly on the ass. What. A. Charmer.

The night continued, with two more guys coming (literally) and then there was just an hour left until closing. Usually, no-one comes in that late, but we have to stay where we are 'just in case'. I looked around the circle and saw the girls in various states of falling asleep, apart from of course Alice who never seemed to need sleep. Tanya looked like she was in pain – she had had someone who seemingly wasn't able to come. He, however, was unaware of this fact, and had kept pounding in to her for close to an hour, until Alec had to pull him away. She was going to have a hard time walking tomorrow.

I was just about to close my eyes myself, when the door opened. The girls who weren't asleep immediately straightened up, hoping he would pick them. We're always up for a bit more cash.

Now usually, a man would just come in, take a quick look and choose the pussy that seemed nicest to him. Just as a penis is a penis to me, a pussy is a pussy to men. Any will do when they're horny and looking to come.

However, this guy walked around several times, inspecting each girl very closely. It made me a little uncomfortable, actually. What was he looking for? After circling a few times, he stopped and made a decision.

Me.

He walked up behind me and ordered his drink.

"A shot of jack, please bartender." I was immediately wet. This man had THE sexiest voice I think I had ever heard. Pure velvet, running from out of his mouth straight down to my pussy. Plus, he had good taste in alcohol.

He then waited until his drink came to start to undress. He downed his shot and asked for another. I could tell this guy was different from the others that came in here. Probably not here out of his own accord. I looked to Rose questioningly, as she usually had the best chance of seeing who came, facing the door, but she was fast asleep. Even Alice was looking drowsy. It was as if it was just me and the mystery man who would be enjoying (or possibly enduring) this experience. After serving the second shot, Alec asked if he would be needing anything else, and then left to go get some shut eye himself.

Only once Alec was gone did Mystery Man move. He gently inserted two fingers into me, feeling my juices slip down my thighs.

"Hmm, already wet I see… All ready for me," velvet said. I felt more wetness between my thighs. I wiggled my hips in acknowledgment and encouragement. He apparently needed no more than that.

He placed just the tip of his head at my entrance and I felt that he was large. Extremely so. I wasn't sure if he would fit. But I wanted it. I wanted it so badly. I tried to push back a little, but Mystery Man pulled back, teasing me.

"Eager, are we?" he chuckled, and I swear to God it was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. It made me want to Hulk out, turn around, rip his clothes off and have my way with him.

Of course, I couldn't so I let out an embarrassing little whimper to let him know what I wanted, what I needed. He seemed to get the idea, placing his tip back at my entrance. He teased me for a few seconds before slowly pushing inside, inch by delicious inch.

"So… fucking… tight…so… good…" he murmured. Apparently, it felt as amazing to him as it did to me. Once he was all the way in, I was sure I had never been so filled before. I felt like I was going to die from being torn apart. But what a way to go. Death by Sex God. It would certainly make for an interesting epitaph: here lies Bella, died from too much cock. My mother would be so proud.

After letting me adjust to his size a bit, he pulled out again. I whimpered at the loss of contact, begging for more of that delicious feeling. He immediately complied, gripping my hips firmly and thrusting quickly back into me. He started a fast and hard pace, filling me so much I thought I was going to die from euphoria.

As I reached down to touch myself to heighten the experience, he stopped me and said "Let me," replacing my hand with his own. His talented fingers quickly went to work, rubbing and circling my clit while maintaining his fast pace.

I felt myself coming to the edge of a cliff, and with one last pinch of my clit, I fell apart at the seams, only coming back to myself after several minutes. All the while, he continued thrusting, becoming impossibly harder and reaching deeper in me than I ever thought possible. Seemingly as soon as I had come back to myself I flew apart again, coming twice more before he stilled in me and grunted.

I scratch what I said before. His grunt as he came in me had to be the sexiest noise I had ever heard. His climax triggered another of mine, and as he pulled out I almost cried out, feeling satiated but wanting even more. I don't think I could ever get enough of that.

Regrettably, I came back to the situation and realised that unless he came back I would probably never have this man's cock inside of me again, and so could only hope that he would return. After snapping out of my musings, I noticed that he had redressed and was leaving. As he reached the door, I watched his feet stop, swivel and face me again.

"I hope to return soon," he said. Me too, I thought.

* * *

Later, once we had been relieved of our shifts, were dressed and were leaving, I made sure to check the log book. I saw several of the regulars had come during the night to visit the other girls, and confirmed my belief that Mike was my first customer of the night. But then there was an unfamiliar name logged in very early in the morning. The last customer to come in that night.

Well hello, membership no. 2911, my new record of 4. I hope to 'see' you again soon,

Mr. Edward Cullen.


End file.
